


Daddy's Girl

by GingerHeart



Category: Tommy Conlon - Fandom, Warrior (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little drabble....</p><p>I've always imagined, given a chance that Tommy would get married and have kids. Even though he still had to work through his demons he deserved to be happy...</p><p>So this is just a little fluff about his relationship with his little girl xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Girl

She wakes up, scared of the dark as most three year old’s are. She clutches her little blanket and calls out “Mommy, Daddy?” to which there is no response. She get out of bed and begins crying. At first a low, soft cry then it gets louder.

She clutches her favorite blanket and makes her way to her parent’s room. Her little feet padding down the hall on the hardwood floor. Tommy hears her and stirs. He sees her little crying face, which is just like looking in a mirror, peek in the doorway. He reaches his arm out and motions her with his hand, “Come on pumpkin” his voice soft and deep. She runs to him, “I had bad dream Daddy”. He smiles sweetly at her and picks her up with his arm. “There was a monster in my cowset” her little toddler words not quite developed yet. He loved to hear her little voice mispronounce words, it made his heart melt.

He strokes her curly hair, planting a kiss on top of them, noting she smells like baby lotion, “Shhhhh, it’s alright baby. Daddy’s here and no monsters are going to get you”

She places her chubby little hand on his cheek, “I wuv you Daddy” smiling at him. He smiles back at her, kissing her cheek. “I love you too princess, more than the whole world. Let’s not wake Mommy ok”

"Mmmmk Daddy" her little voice sleepy. She scoots up next to him, half laying on his chest. She notices the cut above his eye and places her finger on it. "Daddy got boo boo. Mommy kiss it and make it better" He smiles at her, "Yes, it’s alright though and Mommy did kiss it and make it feel better. Only Mommy’s can do that" He places his hand on the middle of her back, lightly rubbing it. "Night night princess" as he kisses her forehead. He looks down and sees her little eyes are closed. She’s fallen right back to sleep still clutching her little blanket. He softly chuckles as he thinks she is just like Linus with that tattered blanket. Oh they have tried to get rid of it, but finally gave up on that battle. So her mom washes it, mends it and always gives it back to her. 

He closes his eyes, still holding her and falls back asleep.


End file.
